


Strands of Silk

by CandyFloss2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFloss2/pseuds/CandyFloss2
Summary: A Renora one-shot through the POV of Nora discussing styling Lie Ren's hair over the years.Slight Vol 7 Spoilers, read at your own risk!Wrote this to kinda help with my writers block;;I love this ship more than life itself!Please enjoy!
Relationships: Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Strands of Silk

My face flushed red as I stared at your new outfit. It was very Altus inspired and really showcased both the style of Mistral and the look of a full-fleshed huntsman. I was dreamy eyed, thoughts racing, not knowing how to express my emotions. My train of thought interrupted by you calling to me. 

"Nora, could you tie my hair back for me?" So stoic, so calm. You had the smallest curl at the corner of your lips. Could you tell how flustered I was and were picking on me?! Without breaking face I distracted myself speaking out loud the different styles and options I could choose from. 

"Hmm, I could do a high ponytail!" I playfully put your hair into a high ponytail with my hands. 

"Oh! OH!! Or I could do something like this-" 

Options turned into overexcitement. There I go again, but I can't help it! My thoughts run away sometimes and I can't help but to join them. I never want to disappoint you, not that I have after all these years, at least I don't think I have-

"I think a simple fishtail braid down the center of my back would do." Your request bringing me down to Remnant. You sounded calm, but I could pick up the amusement in your voice. You continued strapping on your accessories as I reached for your hairbrush. 

I took a deep breath, excited and trying to calm myself down. I held a lock of your hair with one hand with your brush in my other. 

"Okay Ren."

Your hair is shinier than the metal on Magnhild. Softer than spring Petals. More precious than any dust. I began brushing your ends and slowly working myself up to the roots. 

The faint scent of mint and clover tickled my nose. My hands were... shaking? Gosh, this is embarrassing. I hope Ren didn't notice. My face felt warm. 

Am I nervous?  
I mean, things had started to change for us ever since Kuroyuri. You've started being more affectionate with me, more open with me about your feelings. I think the others have started to notice too. Things seemed so different, like the same, but so brand new. A smile curled at the corners of my lips as I continued to brush your hair, recalling memories of you from the bottom of my heart. Hmm, how long has it been since I've done this? How many times have Ive known the joy of running my fingers through your hair, admiring the sheen of your long raven strands as they danced in my hands. 

We've been together for a long, long, long long, time and yet I never thought that you and I could be a thing.   
We've, who've been through so much together, and you, so closer to me than anyone else in my life. Brushing, styling, admiring your hair gives me a feeling of both intimacy and comfort I didn't know existed in all of Remnant. And like the seasons, each style signaling change and growth in you as a person. I've watched you grow, mature and become the amazing Renny that I love and adore!

Do you remember the first time I brushed your hair. I know I do! It was before bed and we had both finished bathing at the local bath house in a village we were passed through. 

In the dim of the candle light, you asked me to brush your hair. You hadn't really taken care of your hair well up to this point. You would try, but you'd always stop. Always pushing the task for later. I never questioned or pryed. 

"Mother used to brush my hair." You told me. That's right. I'm sure you missed her. I'm sure, you still miss her. 

But you didn't have to say more. I gently tapped your shoulder and smiled. I was criss-crossed apple sauce, brush ready in my hands. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Turn around Renny so I can start!" 

I undid the high bun from the top of your head and watch as your messy strands of black silk fall past your shoulders. Mezmorized, but not wanting to be distracted, I began. 

I worked my fingers through, parting your hair into sections of undivided attention as I brushed out all the knots and tangles. You were tense at first, which caused me to pause. 

"Y-you can keep going." I nodded and continued.

My hands shaked nervously. I tried so hard to be careful, to be gentle. I took all the time in the world. Your hair was a reflection of your inner psyche you know. Whether you realized it or not. It still is now that I think about it. You stayed strong for the both of us back then. Though your hair in a neat together bun, underneath the surface, a world of kinky locks and mats. 

I've always been so indebted to you. You've done so much for me. You stayed with me, washed away my fears and kept me safe. I never knew how to express my gratitude, my appreciation.  
Until that night, when the Gods finally gave me a chance to be of service and do something for you in return. 

How long did it take? Do you remember? I felt like I was up until dawn. I remember you nodding off a few times. You had finally started to relax. My hands and shoulders grew heavy with the want of sleep, but I shook it off, never complaining or waiting to give up. 

I know how important your hair is to you. You told me once! How sacred it is to you and your people. How much of an honor it was for men to have such long and beautiful locks, each strand showing growth, wisdom and age. How you wanted your hair to grow long like your fathers. How.. How he would have been disappointed had he saw your hair back then. Messy and unkempt. 

"Well it won't be like that ever again!" I said in a weak attempt to cheer you up. "From now on, I'll take care of your hair! I'll get all the hard to reach places so it won't mess up anymore!!" 

I put all my attention to the back of your head. Carefully folding 3 strands of hair. Folding, tucking, weaving. A repetitive motion that I cycled through my mind. 

Now your hair is so much longer than it was back then, yet already I'm almost done with your fishtail.   
Maybe I'm too good? I start humming as a distraction to the fact that I started braiding slower.

I thought I heard you chuckle, but I remained aloof.  
I was finished, but I played with the braid, pretending I was still working. 

"Nora?"   
"Not yet Ren!" I scolded you. Perfection takes time!   
After taking a few moments admiring your new braid, I decided it's time I show you my masterpiece!

"Okay you know the drill, cover your eyes!"  
You sighed reluctantly, but humored me anyways. I pushed you to the mirror near the lockers. "Woah! Nora!" you said in surprise. I positioned you, eyes still closed and placed your long neatly woven braid over your shoulder to show you my work. I snuck in a moment to look at you. At how much you've grown, matured. How handsome you are now. I stopped myself. My thoughts always leave me when I think about you too much. I posed ecstatically and raised my arms towards the skies. 

"AAALLLL DONE!!" I exclaimed. You open your eyes and I stared at your expression watching content washing your face. I stood behind you, allowing you to get a full look at your attire. I swore for a moment, looking at our reflections in the mirror that I saw little Lie from Mistral, from that special night when I braided your hair for the first time just like this.  
Exactly like this. 

I remembered you just stared at yourself. You stoked your braid and started to cry. 

"Oh no! Did I hurt you? Do you hate it? You hate it don't you-" 

"No, no, I just.. " Your voice so soft and sweet, melting my heart then just like now. You turned to look me in my eyes, your pink gems meeting mine. 

"I love it." 

I stare. I stare at you for a while, it felt like minutes maybe even hours! I hadn't even notice how close we were, how close you were to my face. My eyes starting to sting from tears wanting to fall. I'm so happy. So happy to be with you, to STILL be with you. To still be brushing your hair. To still be your partner. To still be together. Together, together. 

I felt like my heart was gonna beat right out of my chest! So many emotions swelling all at once. We're in Atlas now, a new and excited journey ahead of us. 

"Boop!" Your wiggle your nose to the sensation of my finger as I run towards the door. 

"Well let's go Ren!! Everyone else is waiting for us!"


End file.
